


Notice to Readers

by I_am_lampy



Series: The "It's All Fine" Collected Works Deluxe Edition [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lampy/pseuds/I_am_lampy
Summary: The stuff you need to know to read this or else you'll get hopelessly confused. :)





	Notice to Readers

**Update February 19, 2018**

Hello dear readers!

I've changed things up yet again by adding the completed chapter format version of  _It's All Fine_ immediately after this notice. I've also changed the name of the series to "It's All Fine Deluxe Edition" because I'm combining all of the works from the  _It's All Fine_ universe into one place. There are several extras that got cut from the final draft, including one complete chapter, a second almost complete, and two others that were sort of sketched out. There is a song I wrote (I mean *clears her throat* that John wrote) and a bunch of research, funny comments, and fun stuff. I didn't want to lose all the wonderful reader comments from the original series so even though it might confuse everyone, I've left the original 15 stories as part of this series. They themselves are almost like first drafts because I went back and changed quite a few things in the final draft of the full story, so if you are a rabid fan, a comparison of the completed story with the original series will show quite a few changes.

I have no posting schedule for these extras because there's still much that needs to be done or they won't make sense. However, I'm hoping those of you who subscribed to either the series or the full version, or both, will be notified when they do pop up. Thank you for all your patience as I wrote this story!

Teddy

* * *

 

**Update October 14, 2017**

I want to thank everyone again for so many lovely comments, especially on the last chapter of "Healing." If I don't reply soon, forgive me! I love answering reader comments, but I don't always have the time to say more than thank you! 

To make things easier on myself, I've decided to post in the chapter format  **only**  from here on out. So, I'll be closing out this series format. If you've subscribed to this, make sure you subscribe either to me, or to the chapter format [It's All Fine (Chapter Format)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144822).

Don't worry, the story will continue! It's just that posting in two places has been a bit of a pain, and I've decided (after all my bitching about tagging) that I'll trust my readers to know whether they should give it a miss or not. Please, please subscribe when you click on the above link because I will not be updating this series any longer! 

Teddy

* * *

 

**Update August 29, 2017**

Hello, my dearest readers! I've added this little "work" to this series to give y'all some information. I am so pleased by all your wonderful comments, and I treasure every single one, but it will be a week or so before I catch up now that school had begun. Hurricane Harvey set us back a day because of power outages and don't you know that getting behind on one day takes the rest of the week to catch up?!

I have a 9 year old daughter in 3rd grade, and an 11 year old son that I homeschool. Jenn and Katie (my super awesome betas) are teachers as well and the next few weeks will be ridiculously busy. 

Since part 13 "Fallout" and 14 "Broken" were full of such heavy angst, I wanted to give y'all something positive, a little "taste" of what was to come. In order to do that, I broke it into three chapters, and posted the first. It will be several weeks until I can get the next chapter out, but I just wanted to emphasize that I haven't abandoned this story and it will be completed!


End file.
